


Compromises and Conversations

by Darkandstormyyy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oof this title sounds like an Austin and ally episode title, Tyrus - Freeform, also I started at 1 am and finished at 3 am, also i Stan the hc about teej having two moms, based after the texts about Cyrus going to Tj house, cyrus wants to talk about the Kira situation with tj, not that much Angst cause my heart can’t handle it, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkandstormyyy/pseuds/Darkandstormyyy
Summary: Based off: The recent text between Andi and Cyrus and Cyrus going to Tj house.Cyrus wanted to talk to Tj one afternoon and Tj wasn’t there. What if Cyrus comes back a few days later? Will they be able to get to an understanding?





	Compromises and Conversations

Tj isn’t home right now, Cyrus. I can tell him to contact you when you get home if you’d like.”

“That’s not necessary. I’ll just be on my way”

“Get home safe!”

“Thanks, you too”

Cyrus screwed up. Not just with the “you too” nonsense, yet he’s never living that down. He went over after only being there once or twice to pick him up. Tj did this think where he popped in at Cyrus house whoever he pleased. All four of Cyrus parents liked Tj, so whenever he wanted to hang out he’d just come over. Cyrus thought it wouldn’t hurt to try that himself.

Except it did hurt. Tj was out, which by all means was fine. Cyrus doesn’t control him. Whose to say he was even with Kira. He was probably out playing basketball. Playing basketball with his basketball friends tat are cleverly by the park that has to much meaning to Tj and him, or at least had until Tj brought Kira. Who is he kidding, Cyrus definitely beloved Tj is with Kira.

He can’t blame himself for thinking that. Kira was basically attached to Tj hip. Besides they seem happy together so Cyrus shouldn’t be angry for them. Except he’s more than angry, he’s furious. But Tj doesn’t need to know that. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him per say. Cyrus can just wait a few days and go back to his house. He waited to talk to him before, what’s the harm for a few more days?

Except Cyrus greatly underestimate how much he missed Tj. The longer he waits to talk to him the more upset he feels. He just wants to make sure their friendship is okay. It’s only Tuesday and Cyrus was planning on going Thursday afternoon but he just couldn’t wait. When the last bell of he say rings, dismissing everyone, he packs up all of his stuff at his locker and wait a bit to begin his walk to Tjs house. There’s no basketball practice this week for either team, according to Buffy. And the weather is looking a bit gloom for some park festivities. So maybe, Cyrus thinks, today he’ll have better luck.

After about 15 more minutes of walking he finally reaches the Kippen Residence. He begins to walks towards it but ultimately walks back the way he was coming. I can’t do this, Cyrus thinks to himself, I don’t know what to say to him. After a few more s comes he finally builds up enough confidence to knock on the door. A few second later, a fairly tall Dirty Blonde woman opens the door, a different one than the one he’s met before.

“Sorry, is Tj here? I may have gotten the wrong house” Cyrus asks, a concerned tone in his voice. All this confidence and he may have not even got the right house, Cyrus thinks, classic Cy.

“Oh, you must be Cyrus. Jeannette told me that you might be stopping by sometimes this week. I’m Tara by the way, come in come in! Tj upstairs in his room, it’s just up those stairs and the first door to your left!”

Cyrus thanks her and begins to walk to his room. His door has a backer all poster on it, very much Tjs personality. Cyrus takes a big breath and knocks on the door. From inside the room he can hear a “Come in, Cy”

“How did you know it was me,” Cyrus asks as he shuts the door behind him. Tjs room was a little different than he imagined. A lot more colorful and a whole lot less basketball stuff. He was gonna admire the room more but Tj voice brought him back to reality.

“I could see you deciding to come in from up here,” Tj says, pointing to the window. “Besides, my ma texted me saying you were coming up here.”

“Your ma?”

“The one you met the first time is Mom, she’s at work now. The one you just met was Ma. I’ve always called them that so it’s not as confusing,” Tj explains.

“Oh that’s cool. You never told me you have two moms,” Cyrus says as he takes a seat across from him in his bed.

“Yeah, not a lot of people are accepting of it so we’re used to just keeping to ourself. Not that you wouldn’t be accepting I’m just so used to it and you don’t really come over here that much,” Tj says as he begins to ramble on longer and longer. “Anyways, what did you come here for?”

“Tj, am I not allowed to come and visit my friend” Cyrus says, acting fake shocked.

“No, you are it’s just you’ve been ignoring me for the past few weeks.” Tj states. I know you have mixed feelings about Kira, but she really is not that bad of a person once you get to know her.”

“I’m sure she can be but she still treated Buffy badly. I don’t know if I can forgive her until she does something with Buffy” 

“That might be a little hard. Kira doesn’t really like being told no.” Tj says, looking at his hands.

“I still want to hang out with you Teej. That’s why I came here, I wanted to tell you I still wanna be friends and hang out with you,” Tj bring to eyes to Cyrus,slighting scoffing to himself.

“I was never gonna stop being friends with you, Cyrus. And we can always hang out without Kira, that was always an option.”

“Didn’t really feel like one” Cyrus says to himself. Tj looks at him confusing but he just shakes his hand like it’s nothing. “You and her just seem so attached to the hip”

“That’s not true. Once again, you say that like we’re dating and I can promise you were not.”

“It kinda seemed the exact opposite when you two were at the swings together,” Cyrus says and Tj gives him a weird look.

“You were there?” Tj asks and Cyrus nods. I know it probably looked like it but it was nothing. She bet me she could go higher and that’s it. You have to believe me.”

Cyrus just stayed silent for a bit. He didn’t plan on tell Tj that he was there. He just said it in the spur of the moment.

“Well do you?”

“Yeah. I do” He didn’t know how much of that was the truth and how much was just Cyrus warning to go to another topic. 

“We can make a compromise. You can still hang out with Kira m, I was never going to make you stop. We can also just make room for us to hang out again”

“If it makes you feel any better I told her that her and I shouldn’t go to swings anymore”

“Why’s that”

“ I like it being our little space filled with just calming conversation and not bets” Tj said which finally after a while got a smile out of Cyrus.

“You know if you wanna stay for dinner we can go to the swings afterwards,” Tj says, “ we can kinda like take the swings back for ourselves again “

“I’d love to but I’m probably expected back home by now. We are gonna have to do that one day soon though.” They both get up and Tj begins to walk him to the front door.

“I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, Cy” Tj says walking him out the front door, stepping out on to the front porch. 

“No it’s okay, I was doing the same thing to you. I better get going though. Tell your ma it was nice meeting her.”

“ I will. Bye Cy!,“

“Bye 

Cyrus began to walk off the property. While walking away he did a quick look back to Tj, who was still standing there smiling. While Cyrus was still in earshot he could hear Tj yell “Be Safe getting home!!”

Without thinking, Cyrus responded,

“You too!!”

Oh come on Goodman, he thinks, not again!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I wrote this so fast! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Tumblr: rilayasivan
> 
> Twitter: darkandstormyyy


End file.
